The goal of the Gordon Research Conference on Epithelial Differentiation and Keratinization is to provide a stimulating forum for the dissemination and discussion of new research, opportunities and concepts at the forefront of epidermal and epithelial biology. The organizers of the first meeting in 1979, Irwin Freedberg and Is Bernstein, came from the field of cutaneous biology and their vision was to develop a forum for interactions among clinical and basic scientists. The epidermis remains as a central focus, but the meeting has evolved to include other epithelial systems and developmental models. In addition, investigators whose focus is outside epithelia (for instance, in the area of stem cell biology and cancer) also bring valuable concepts to our group. The program for 2007 reflects this continuing evolution with an increased focus on intra- and intercellular signaling pathways involved in epithelial stem cell renewal, tissue morphogenesis and homeostasis. The aims of the next conference, to be held July 29 - August 3, 2007 at Bryant University, Smithfield, Rhode Island are: 1) to build on a solid tradition of defining the most important problems and opportunities at the frontiers of epithelial biology and facilitating interactions and discussion in this area, 2) to nurture and stimulate the development of young investigators, and researchers from under-represented minorities, in epithelial biology who will continue this tradition, 3) to ensure that the field remains vibrant and receptive to concepts and advances in other fields. Towards accomplishing these aims, the 2007 conference will bring together an international cadre of participants including scientists from academia, industry, clinicians and basic researchers, young scientists and senior scientists, dermatologists and pathologists, cell, developmental and molecular biologists in an atmosphere conducive to free exchange of ideas. The themes to be developed in the Sessions include 1) Global approaches to complex systems like epithelial tissues; 2) Development and Cancer; 3) Stem cells and Gene Therapy; 4) Transcription; 5) Differentiation and Signaling; 6) Cell adhesion and morphogenesis; 7) Skin as an integrated organ. In addition, two Issues Rising sessions highlighting poster abstracts (Tuesday and Thursday evenings) will ensure that the program reflects exciting new topics that may emerge between submission of this grant and the meeting (approximately 10 months). Within the Issues Rising sessions, several "Young Investigator Awards" will be given to outstanding graduate student and postdoctoral level presentations. The specific goal of this proposal is to generate funds to support the travel, and conference for chairs, invited speakers and other s elected participants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]